Just The Girl
by Miss-steffi
Summary: The 15 year reunion at PCA. Can kareoke bring two people together? Oneshot DxL


The PCA Gang were back at PCA for their 15-year reunion, because the 5-year reunion was just great… NOT!

Logan Reese always had a major crush on a Miss Dana Cruz, but no one took it seriously because, of course he was the biggest 'player' at PCA, but after years leaving PCA he thought he was over her and convinced himself it was only a simple crush.

That was until Dana 'Danger' Cruz entered the room, after ten years she looked absolutely amazing with her caramel curls hanging by her shoulders and the dress she was wearing made her look stunning! **(A/N: Too see the dress go to my profile) **It was then that Logan knew that his 'crush' for Dana was more and that he was in fact in love with her. He was brought out of his thoughts by a **LOUD** high-pitched voice screaming.

"Dana! OMG you look fantastic, I can't believe it's been ten years, can you believe it's been ten years, I can't believe-" "Yes Nicole, it's been ten years, I think she gets it" Zoey cut her off laughing.

Logan made his way over to the girls, laughing and shaking his head, who were talking frantically, or at least one was...

"Ladies, nice to see you again and **VERY **nice to see you again Cruz" he said to the three, while Dana sarcastically smiled.

"OMG! Logan it's good to see you too, isn't it Zoe? It's just great to see you" Nicole rambled in her high-pitched voice.

"Yeh, it is good to see you Logan" Zoey smiled as she hugged him.

"Reese, nice to see you could get out of your busy schedule" Dana said sarcastically.

"Anything to see you again, Cruz" Logan replied smirking.

"Yeh, eat me" Dana laughed silently, as she walked towards another bunch of her old PCA friends.

"Oh, she wants me" Logan said to the two laughing girls still standing there. "Whatever you say, Mr big shot" replied Nicole walking away.

"So Zoe, Chase here yet?" Logan asked. "No not yet, he said he'll come after work" Zoey replied about her husband.

A few hours later and most of the people were there and friends were reunited. The whole gang were together and laughing, Michael and Chase were telling a story about their PCA days. Logan was sitting staring at the beauty in front of him, and couldn't deny he had fallen hard for her… again.

"- And the giraffe ate it right out of his hair, it was awesome!" Michael explained while smiling and nodding his head but everyone else was just starring at him.

Finally, after their dinner, they had a huge party with a karaoke machine and everyone started singing and getting into it. Logan decided that he couldn't hide his feelings anymore. He got up onstage and picked his song.

"This song is for someone, I have fallen for and I just needed to get this off my chest." Everyone in the room looked towards a curious Dana in the back of the room then up at Logan again.

The music started playing and Logan sang along…

She's cold and she's cruel

But she knows what she's doin'

She pushed me in the pool at our last school reunion

**Dana laughs as she remembers the five-year reunion.**

She laughs at my dreams

But I dream about her laughter

Strange as it seems

She's the one I'm after

**Logan stares at Dana while smiling as if they're the only two in the room. **

Cause she's bittersweet

She knocks me off of my feet

And I can't help myself

I don't want anyone else

She's a mystery

She's too much for me

But I keep comin' back for more

She's just the girl I'm lookin' for

Just the girl I'm lookin' for

She's just the girl I'm lookin' for

**Dana sits staring at Logan shocked at the words she is hearing.**

She can't keep a secret for more than an hour

She runs on 100 proof attitude power

And the more she ignores me

The more I adore her

What can I do?

I'd do anything for her

**Everyone else in the room silently laugh as they remember their school days.**

Cause she's bittersweet

She knocks me off of my feet

And I can't help myself

I don't want anyone else

She's a mystery

She's too much for me

But I keep comin' back for more

She's just the girl I'm lookin' for

But when she sees it's me

On her caller ID

She won't pick up the phone

She'd rather be alone

But I can't give up just yet

Cause every word she's ever said

Is still ringin' in my head

Still ringin' in my head

**Dana starts slowly making her way towards the stage.**

She's cold and she's cruel

But she knows what she's doin'

Knows just what to say

So my whole day is ruined

**Logan smiles at the image in front of him, as the old friends dance with their partners and a certain brunette walking slowly towards him across the room. **

Cause she's bittersweet

She knocks me off of my feet

And I can't help myself

I don't want anyone else

She's a mystery

She's too much for me

But I keep comin' back for more

Cause she's bittersweet

She knocks me off of my feet

And I can't help myself

I don't want anyone else

She's a mystery

She's too much for me

But I keep comin' back for more

Oh, I keep comin' back for more

She's just the girl I'm lookin' for

Just the girl I'm lookin' for

**Dana reaches the stage and stares at Logan Reese, the man she had fallen for.**

(Just the girl) I'm lookin' for

(Just the girl) I'm lookin' for

(Just the girl) I'm lookin' for

Just the girl I'm lookin' for

Logan finishes his song and gets a loud applause but all he can see and hear is the perfect woman in front of him.

"Dana, I love you" Logan whispered.

"I love you too Reese" Dana giggled back, then both sharing a passionate kiss in front of everyone. Once they realised everyone was there, they got a standing ovation from the whole room while the gang came up to them.

"Finally!!" they said to the couple in front of them.

"Yeh …. Finally" The couple whispered as they shared a soft loving kiss.

I don't own Zoey 101 or the characters or this song. Song is called Just The Girl by Click Five.

Review Please! If you liked it, if you didn't 


End file.
